


Notes in the Night

by RavioxHilda



Series: Spears and Arrows [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavioxHilda/pseuds/RavioxHilda
Summary: The five Champions of Hyrule and Princess Zelda gather in Zora's Domain to help secure its defenses against Calamity Ganon, though what was first a simple few day trip turned into a whirlwind of emotions. Revali has been listening to a mysterious pianist every night, desperate to know their identity while his possible crush is confusing his emotions at every turn.
Relationships: Mipha & Revali (Legend of Zelda), Mipha/Revali (Legend of Zelda), Miphvali (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Spears and Arrows [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127765
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Notes in the Night

The sight of Zora's Domain suddenly filled Revali's vision as he broke through the cloud cover in the evening sky, beginning his descent down to the surface. 

Mipha had summoned all of her fellow Champions as well as Princess Zelda to meet at her home to discuss strategies for the war against Calamity Ganon, which all of them had agreed to.

Revali had been reluctant to come, but after much forceful convincing from Urbosa, he had decided to show, as Urbosa had made it clear that it would be the end of him if he didn't come to the meeting.

He could already see the familiar fiery red hair of Urbosa under the final archway that arced over the pathway to Zora's Domain, as well as the huge, hulking form of Daruk, though Mipha, Princess Zelda, and Link seemed to have not arrived yet.

Revali snorted as he positioned his feet to land softly on the luminescent stone that the entirety of Zora's Domain was made of, as Mipha had told them all with pride the first time any of them had come to see her.

He had admitted to himself that the stonework of the various Zora stonemasons was impressive, with a few scattered around each day to make sure it was maintained properly, though, in his mind, nothing could quite beat the simplistic design of his own home, Rito Village.

Revali smiled at the thought of his home that he loved so much, even if he was never able to be there as he trained for the inevitable final fight against Calamity Ganon, alongside his fellow Champions and his Divine Beast, Vah Medoh. 

It had pained him to leave his Sheikah mechanical companion at home, but the Princess had been very adamant that the Divine Beasts will remain in the Champions' hometowns until called upon to defeat Calamity Ganon, or if to be used in battle against larger and more numerous foes they otherwise would not be able to handle.

"Revali, it was nice of you to finally show, though I cannot say that you are late when even our own Princess and her Knight haven't arrived yet." 

Revali turned to see Urbosa smirking at him, her blue lips curled up into a smile as she looked off into the distance, scanning for Zelda and Link. 

Revali rolled his eyes and turned away from everyone else, silently wishing he had taken his chance with Urbosa's wrath than having to deal with that insufferable silent swordsman for a few days.

He then heard the soft padding of someone's feet hitting the stone, and turned to see that Mipha had arrived, her trident in its scabbard on her back as she smiled sweetly at her teammates and bowed her head slightly towards them.

"I apologize for being late to greet you, but welcome to my home. When Link and Princess Zelda arrive, I'll show you all to your rooms for the next few days so that you may rest from your long journey."

Before any of them could respond, the sound of pounding footsteps on the stone floor alerted them to the presence of Princess Zelda and Link running towards them in a hurry, the Master Sword on Link's back looking as if it was about to fall at any moment. 

The two soon reached the group, both panting and out of breath, though Zelda managed to regain her composure enough to speak.

"We're sorry for being so late, but someone lost their way along the path to Zora's Domain and was almost killed by Lizalfos again," Zelda said with a pointed look towards Link, who only shrugged apologetically in response.

The sight of Link in front of Mipha once again would have made her heart race only a few months ago, but now she only felt joy at seeing her beloved friend, as well as a sort of ache that came whenever she saw him with Zelda.

Mipha had always believed Link was the love of her life and that she was going to be the one that wins his heart, but unfortunately, she had discovered Zelda had beaten her to it when the two had announced they were involved together romantically.

Everyone had either been excited or indifferent, well, mainly Revali was indifferent, but Mipha had been devastated, though she couldn't show it, so she had put on a smile and congratulated her friends on their union, even if it broke her heart.

Now, after months of being able to heal and cope with the loss of her love, she had decided that she would strengthen her bonds with her fellow Champions and with the Princess, having discovered different things about each of them. 

However, one certain Rito had been proving elusive to her attempts at becoming friends with him, making Mipha all the more curious and eager to learn more about his life. 

The only things Mipha knew about Revali were that he was an important warrior in his home, Rito Village, and that he did not like to get close to anyone. Ever.

Mipha knew everyone was entitled to their secrets, but she also felt that whenever Revali was standing alone away from the Champions, she could feel his heart screaming from loneliness, but too stubborn to do anything about it.

She glanced over at him to see that he was looking at her out of the corner of his eye, though it didn't appear he was paying any attention to the others, so Mipha figured he didn't want to be caught giving anyone attention.

Mipha turned to Revali, who immediately seemed to tense up as he felt her amber eyes fall upon him.

He risked a turn of his head to look at her, giving away the fact that he knew she was looking at him, but when he met her eyes with his, she merely smiled at him, the sharp points of her teeth slightly peeking out from her lips.

Revali felt as if his heart had skipped a beat when she smiled, and it took all his willpower not to return the gesture.

These new reactions to any time Mipha showed him any act of kindness were strange, to say the least, at least to Revali.

He knew something was different about Mipha lately, the way she seemed confident and more joyful whenever he saw her was different from the soft-spoken shy Princess he had seen when he had first met her only a few months before.

Revali had wondered what had changed within her but had never gotten the chance to ask, as he didn't want it to seem like he cared for her too much, so he mainly stood in silence, occasionally sneaking glances at her.

He wanted to say something, but before he could even say a word, Mipha had walked away from him, and he restrained himself from calling her back, as her presence brought the attention of the other Champions and Princess Zelda.

"Now that we all have gathered here, I am happy to show you to your rooms in my home while you are staying at Zora's Domain. I had a few beds crafted and brought in from a bed smith so you all would be comfortable here. Please, follow me."

Mipha began walking ahead, with the other four Champions and Princess Zelda following after her. 

Zora's Domain was quite lively during the day, with Zora children running around playing games, their parents either working in the small shops trying to call potential customers in the main shopping square or keeping watch over their children.

The fountains spiraling up around the main square fed the small pools of water that splashed slightly under the Champions' feet as Mipha led them up the large staircase that led up to the throne room.

Revali looked around Zora's Domain, somehow feeling calm with the soft blues and greens and the soft glow of the luminous stones in the daytime, despite the amount of Zora around them all, nervously looking at one another before bowing slightly to them and then walking quickly away.

He had a feeling that it was because of the presence of the five Champions and the Princess of Hyrule were what made them nervous, though he couldn't help but feel that they were all silently judging him and only him.

The group arrived at the Throne Room, where King Dorephan, Mipha's father, sat in his large throne, being much larger than anyone there, even Daruk.

Dorephan smiled when he saw his daughter lead the Champions and Princess Zelda into the Throne Room, all standing side-by-side in silence as Mipha stepped forward and bowed.

"Father, I have brought our Champions and the Princess here to secure Zora's Domain against the increasing threat of Calamity Ganon," Mipha said, and Dorephan laughed heartily, his laughter echoing around the Throne Room.

"Welcome Champions, and our dear Princess of Hyrule, to Zora's Domain. I cannot imagine how difficult your journey must have been to come here, but I deeply appreciate your help. Monsters have been on the rise recently, and I fear they will attack Zora's Domain should we not have the proper protection in place." Dorephan said, his expression turned serious, as Zelda slightly inclined her head towards the King.

"Link and I will be sure to secure the parameters of Zora's Domain within the next few days, but I have confidence that our Champions will be able to protect Zora's Domain while we do so, and we thank you for your hospitality," Zelda said, and the King nodded in acknowledgment. 

"Anything for you, Princess of Hyrule. I hope your stay here will be enjoyable." 

With that indirect dismissal, Mipha left the Throne Room, with the Champions and Zelda following after her.

The group walked down the staircase that led from the Throne Room, and wound around the back of the giant fish sculpture of Zora's Domain, where a small waterfall was located, a Zora guard standing next to it.

"Good evening, Your Highnesses and Champions." The guard said, and Mipha smiled and greeted him as she stepped forward, placing her hands in the middle of the waterfall, and did a sweeping motion within the water.

The water immediately began to part down the middle and opened up, leading to the interior of the sculpture, as easily as if Mipha had opened a curtain.

"Is that the only line of defense you have from intruders getting into your home? A guard and a waterfall?" Urbosa asked, and Mipha shrugged.

"Well, no one can part the waterfall except for a Zora, otherwise any intruders will be swept down into the pool underneath Zora's Domain where they'll be promptly captured and imprisoned underwater until we have time to question them." 

Mipha then placed her hands back down at her sides and stepped out of the way to allow the Champions and Zelda into the sculpture, before she stepped through herself and seemingly appeared to pull the water back over the entrance, the guard taking his place again in front of the waterfall, spear at the ready.

"I'm truly glad you all are here to help with assisting in the protection of my home. I do not know if it is because of Calamity Ganon, but more and more powerful monsters have been rising as of late. I am confident our soldiers can handle any threats, but it's never a bad idea to be on the safe side of things, especially now." Mipha said, and Urbosa smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I have been having problems with attacks as well, though more so by the Yiga Clan than any wild monster. We are all here to make sure that Zora's Domain doesn't fall to Calamity Ganon because it is important that we do so. Your kingdom is an important place in Hyrule, Princess Mipha." Urbosa said, and Mipha flushed with pride, stopping outside a door in the hallway.

"Thank you, Urbosa. Here is your room, I hope that you find it adequate." Mipha said, and Urbosa nodded and stepped into the room, closing the door without another word.

Mipha then continued to show the remaining Champions to their rooms, until she turned to see only Revali standing behind her, looking at her expectantly.

"I assume that you saved me for last because my room is the furthest away from the center, correct?" He asked, and Mipha smiled and nodded.

"Yes, you have the room with the balcony, but it's near Sidon's room, so I apologize if you hear him acting rambunctious, I always try to keep him calm at night, so hopefully he will not disturb your sleep," Mipha said softly, and Revali sighed with what appeared to be annoyance, though it was a bit dramatic, so it left Mipha to wonder if he was truly annoyed or not.

"I suppose I can handle it, I am a guest in your own home. Lead the way, Princess."

Mipha began walking down the elaborately designed corridor, her feet padding softly on the stone, as Revali's talons clicked with each step he took, his strides noticeably less frequent and longer than Mipha's.

Revali hated being in a closed area like this, as he was used to living in an open-walled hut at the Flight Range, or during the rare times he was home in Rito Village, where the village had wooden walkways and small huts that spiraled around a small white stone mountain, as well as numerous landings that allowed for the Rito to fly away wherever they pleased.

He had noticed that Zora's Domain was similar in a way to Rito Village in that it allowed the Zora easy access to the river that ran beneath the Domain, which was the way that they mainly travelled around Hyrule, much like how the sky was for the Rito.

Mipha stopped outside another door and pushed it open before stepping out of the way, allowing Revali to enter.

The room was quite spacious, though quite sparse in decor, with only a bed in the corner, a wardrobe beside it, and an open doorway that allowed access to the rather large balcony outside the room. 

"I'm sorry there is not much here in the way of furniture, but the Zora mainly sleep in pools of water and those take up most of the space in a room. Nevertheless, I hope you have a restful night. Sleep well."

With that, Mipha walked away and disappeared into a room a little bit down the hall, the joyous greetings of a child, presumably Sidon, echoing down the corridor before Mipha quietly hushed him and closed the door.

Revali smirked to himself as he stepped out onto the balcony, and noted how high up they were in the sculpture that towered over Zora's Domain.

They weren't as high up as he was used to in the Flight Range or even in Rito Village, but it did allow easy access to fly into the sky, which he was appreciative of.

The view was quite spectacular, the sun having just set, with the pink and orange sky darkening to the dark navy blue of the night, with stars already appearing as small dots scattered across the sky.

Revali had looked out at this same sky since he was small and still living in Rito Village, where some of the Rito warriors said his parents now lived, among the stars.

He had known for a while now that both of his parents, warriors just like him, had died in battle fighting a Frost Talus that had threatened Rito Village in the past when he was still only a few years old, leaving him alone in this big world.

Losing his parents so young had placed him into the care of the Rito warriors his parents had been close friends with, and though they cared for him like he was their own, he still grew apart from the rest of the village and started training on his own, and they couldn't do anything to stop him.

Now, he was here with his teammates that he had no interest in getting closer to, simply because he didn't care enough to.

Or at least that's what he'd tell himself.

His somber thoughts were interrupted by the sound of what appeared to be a piano, and he perked up and looked around, curious to see where the music was coming from.

The sound of the piano was calming, fitting in with the now quiet and empty Zora's Domain, though he preferred it much more this way.

The music the mysterious pianist was playing made Revali's recollections of his memories and the pain associated with them slowly melt away, as he relaxed his head against the cool stone railing on the balcony and simply listened.

He thought he would be fine just listening to piano music before he heard a soft voice singing along to the notes they were playing, or rather she was playing, because the voice was female. 

It was more a hum than actual lyrics, but that did not stop Revali from being entranced by the voice, before he heard her voice slowly fade away, as well the piano, and the night was completely silent once again.

Revali was stunned by the mysterious pianist's skills in music, and was curious as to who it was, though he decided getting some rest before tomorrow would most likely be best.

He walked to where the small bed Mipha had brought for his room, and collapsed onto the soft mattress, imagining the piano music in his mind as he fell asleep.

~~~

The next few days were...anticlimactic, to say the least. No major attacks by monsters had been mounted on Zora's Domain, and Link and Zelda had been traveling around securing Zora's Domain, while Urbosa and Daruk patrolled the ground, and Revali was sent to scout the sky in the Lanayru region for anything suspicious. 

Mipha had been nowhere to be seen, as she was patrolling the Zora River that snaked its way through the cliffs in Lanayru, where dozens of monsters had been setting up camp along the river.

A large group of Zora Guards had accompanied her in this endeavor, leaving Revali with no one to speak to, not that he could or would speak with anyone while flying high in the sky.

While Revali wasn't a talkative person when it came to communicating with someone and not talking about his many admirable accomplishments, he had found that Mipha was the one he'd most rather have a conversation with.

Urbosa liked to scold him or reprimand him, Daruk was far too loud and rowdy for Revali's liking, Link was simply infuriating to be around, and Zelda was far too preoccupied with her research and unlocking her sealing power to hold a conversation for long.

Mipha, however, had been the one to reach out to Revali first, and even with his short remarks at her genuine attempts to speak with him, she had always been patient with him, listened to whatever few words he had to say, and responded in her sweet voice as much as she could.

There was that feeling again, Revali could feel it in his chest. That feeling that felt like dread, but also warmth and safety, as he thought about Mipha, which was happening more often lately.

Perhaps he should ask her about the mysterious pianist he had been hearing at night as well, no one was more likely to know who it was than her. This was her home, after all.

It had been the highlight of his stay here in Zora's Domain, stepping out onto the balcony in the evening and listening to the piano being played with the soft voice singing along, and if he concentrated hard enough, it almost seemed like he could see the musical notes intertwining together into a melodious harmony, before fading away. 

Revali, noting that nothing of interest was happening in Zora's Domain, began to follow the winding Zora River that cut through the cliffs in Lanayru.

He looked down to see that many Zora were fighting in small groups against various Lizalfos, though he could not spot the signature royal red color of Mipha among them, so he kept flying along.

A little further along, Revali finally spotted Mipha, though, upon immediate observation, she was in trouble, with a large group of Lizalfos surrounding her on the river bank, where she was desperately trying to fend off the monsters with her Trident.

Mipha knew that while she could easily dispatch the Lizalfos surrounding her, there would no doubt be reinforcements in the trees armed with Shock Arrows, and she wasn't aiming to be electrocuted today.

She was considering whether jumping back into the river would be the best idea so she can summon up enough force to hit all of the Lizalfos in one hit before making a break for it, when she heard a loud thunk, the Lizalfos in front of her dead at her feet, three arrows in its head.

Several more arrows came flying down, each never hitting her and making its mark directly between the eyes of each monster, killing them almost instantly as they fell and dissolved into Malice.

Mipha turned to see Revali landing behind her, his bow in his hands before he placed it back on his back, a smirk quite evident on his face, though Mipha was relieved to see it.

"Revali, I assume you were the one who saved me from these monsters, correct?" Mipha asked, and Revali nodded, crossing his wings together across his chest as he laughed.

"Yes, you appeared to be in need of my assistance, so I decided I should come and help you with your little predicament. You're welcome, by the way." He said, glancing over at Mipha once again, who looked slightly stunned, before she broke out the widest grin, her sharp teeth fully on display.

"Thank you, Revali, I very much appreciate your help." 

Revali felt he could have melted then and there from her smile, and though Mipha couldn't see it, his face had grown red, his feathers prickling out slightly.

He pretended to clear his throat, using the excuse of covering his beak to smooth down the feathers on his cheeks, before immediately looking back at Mipha, where she was kneeling by the river to clean off her trident.

"I will be heading back to Zora's Domain, unless you need any more of my help?" Revali asked, looking over his shoulder back at Mipha, and she shook her head.

"I will be quite alright, Revali, but I appreciate your concern." She said, before placing her trident back in on her back, and waved at Revali before diving back into the river and swimming away, leaving him alone on the bank.

He smiled to himself, before using his Gale to boost himself from the ground, and flew back in the direction of Zora's Domain.

~~~

Link and Zelda had reported that Zora's Domain had been secured and that the Champions were free to leave the next morning.

Daruk and Urbosa both appeared to be happy about returning to their rather hot homes, though Mipha had noticed Revali had seemed a bit more disappointed with the news, as if he was enjoying being here.

Mipha didn't know how to react to how Revali may enjoy being here with their fellow Champions, and she knew if she asked him about it, he would deny it immediately. 

As night fell, all of the Champions retired to their rooms for the night, with Revali standing outside on the balcony, waiting for the piano music that always came every night. 

But it never came.

Revali was disappointed he wouldn't be able to hear the beautiful piano music once again before he left, and was about to call it a night before he heard a knock at the door.

Puzzled, he opened the door to see Mipha standing outside in the hallway, though her attention seemed to be focused elsewhere as she was staring down the hallway.

"Mipha? What are you doing here?"

The Zora Princess seemed to snap out of her thoughts as she looked up at Revali, her amber eyes staring straight into his green eyes, making his heart beat slightly faster.

He ignored it, as she looked up at him and smiled, though it was somewhat nervously.

"May I speak with you for a moment? I know you have a long journey home to Rito Village, but I wanted to make sure I had a chance to talk to you before you left." She said quietly, and Revali looked at her with a stunned expression.

She wanted to speak with him? 

A million thoughts were spinning through his head, but he managed to nod and step out of the doorway to allow her to enter, before closing the door behind them.

They both felt trapped, but Mipha knew that privacy was also needed, so she looked over towards the open doorway.

"Why don't we talk on the balcony? It's a bit warm in here, and the breeze outside is quite nice." 

It being warm in the room was a lie, it was actually quite cool, but both Revali and Mipha were eager for an excuse to not feel trapped that they both walked out onto the balcony, Revali leaning forward against the balcony, while Mipha leaned backward, the coolness of the stone seeping into her skin. 

They stood in awkward silence for quite a while until Revali glanced over at Mipha, who was shuffling awkwardly from side-to-side, and he sighed as he turned to face her.

"Princess, you standing here in silence all night will not delay the inevitable of what you wanted to speak with me about, it will not only make you even more nervous, it will also make me more impatient, so just spit it out." 

Mipha swallowed, cursing herself for being so nervous to ask a question. 

"Revali, I know that you are quite adamant that you would rather be at your Flight Range than anywhere else, but I've noticed that you have been slightly happier during your stay here at Zora's Domain than I have ever seen you." She said slowly, carefully choosing her words so as to not offend Revali, but he merely just looked at her expectantly.

"What is it that you are trying to say, Princess?" He asked simply, and Mipha clasped her hands together as a way of self-support as she continued. 

"I am merely proposing that, well, if you ever wanted to, you are welcome to come back to Zora's Domain whenever you like, if you would like to come train in a different setting, or if you just want a change of pace." 

Revali had no idea how to respond to Mipha's proposal. 

Come visit her whenever he liked, under the guise of training, without that insufferable Link around? It was pure genius, and Mipha had allowed him the opportunity to take it.

But should he take it? 

Would all of these frivolous distractions he was allowing himself with this Zora going to impact his training, and in turn his inevitable battle against Calamity Ganon?

It was a possibility, but whenever he thought back to the little smiles Mipha gave him, or the kind words she said to him, he felt like he could pummel Calamity Ganon into oblivion.

Mipha watched Revali think, and while she was happy that he was thinking it over, she felt like her little heart would burst from the suspense until finally, he spoke. 

"I appreciate you offering to allow me your hospitality, Princess, and I will gladly take the offer, but I have two requests for you first." He said, and Mipha, surprised by his answer, didn't comprehend what he had said for a moment before she snapped back to reality.

"Oh, what would these requests be?" She asked, and Revali smiled somewhat sincerely instead of the usual smirk he always had, which surprised Mipha.

"I have heard that your skill with spears is world-renowned and that no other being in this kingdom or even this world can compare, so I would like for you to teach me how to handle a spear correctly. It may come in handy in our ongoing fight against Calamity Ganon's forces." He said, and Mipha returned the smile as she laughed lightheartedly.

"I would happily teach you how to fight with a spear, but only if you teach me how to shoot a bow." She said, and Revali chuckled along with her.

"Deal. When you're finished with me, you'll be the best archer that the Zora, perhaps anyone, has ever seen." 

Mipha smiled at the thought of learning archery, especially from Revali, a world-class archer that even her own Zora guards wish they could learn from.

"While learning each other's fighting styles will indeed be enjoyable, you said you had a second request. What was it?" 

Revali thought for a moment before he turned to look at the moon, a bit embarrassed to look Mipha in the eyes.

"Well, every night I have been here, there has been piano music coming from somewhere within Zora's Domain, and I was wondering if you knew who it was?" He said, surprising Mipha quite a bit, before she mentally facepalmed herself.

Of course, he had heard.

Every night Mipha was safely at home, she would play the piano, a soft lullaby her mother had used to sing to her, to calm Sidon down enough to sleep, and it worked every time.

She had no idea that Revali would also be able to hear the music, a talent she had kept secret from everyone, even Link.

"Well, I cannot say that I have, my room is completely underwater, and I reach it through the pool in Sidon's room." She said, laughing nervously, though what she said was technically true, as her chambers are completely underwater, as is the usual for the Zora Heir. 

Revali hummed thoughtfully, though Mipha couldn't help but notice the disappointment on his face.

"I am sorry I was unable to tell you who the pianist was, but may I ask why you would like to know so much?" 

Revali smiled, and Mipha could see something in his expression that she had never seen before.

It looked like he was in love.

"The piano music that she plays is absolutely entrancing, I have stayed up every night to hear it. It brings me peace to my troubled thoughts at night, and during those few minutes, I feel like I'm flying even when I am just standing. I have heard her sing too, even if it was just the notes she was playing, and I felt calmer than I have ever felt in my life. I just wanted to say thank you for giving me that happiness." He said, the smile on his face never left.

Mipha felt her face heat up, as she realized, that while unintentionally, Revali had said all of these things to her, that he was giving that look to her, that his happiness, however slight, over the past few days, was because of her.

**Author's Note:**

> This short one-shot came to me after I had the headcanon Mipha played piano, and in celebration of Age of Calamity, I wanted to write something for my favorite Breath of the Wild couple. The song I imagine Mipha plays is her own theme in Breath of the Wild, but you’re free to think what it is.


End file.
